1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a catalyst composition. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of making the catalyst composition and a method of using the catalyst composition for reducing nitrogen oxides.
2. Discussion of Art
Currently, lean NOx traps may be used in exhaust gas treatment systems. In these, NOx reduction catalysts and methods include the alkali and alkali earth metal in the catalyst composition where the alkali metal or the alkali metal absorbs the NOx and the reductant reduces NOx to nitrogen. This type of reaction may not have desirable kinetics.
Silver-containing alumina is known for selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of NOx using linear hydrocarbon reductants. However, reductants containing aromatics like those present in Diesel fuel, lead to poor NOx reduction with concomitant carbon deposition.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a catalyst composition with properties and characteristics that differ from those properties of currently available compositions or catalysts. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods currently available.